Sakuno's Snapped!
by Stars of Gold
Summary: ...fan girls threw paper balls at her, and when she opened them, she read all the tennis match challenges and hate notes that were sent to her. It was at that moment that Ryuuzaki Sakuno’s patience and self-control snapped. RyoSaku
1. Chapter 1

Sakuno's Snapped!

By

Stars of Gold

Ryuuzaki Sakuno and Osakada Tomoka were rivals. Sakuno was beautiful and kind; but Tomoka was loud and rather rude at times. Their rivalry, or rather, Tomoka's hatred of Sakuno, began when Echizen Ryoma gave Sakuno a small smile.

Naturally, all the other girls were furious, and began to gang up on Sakuno. The poor girl was subject to tennis balls hitting her everywhere, and at random times when she least expected it. Even in class, Tomoka and her fellow fan girls threw paper balls at her, and when she opened them, she read all the challenges that were sent to her, most consisting of tennis match challenges.

It was at that moment that Ryuuzaki Sakuno's patience and self-control snapped.

Sakuno was very annoyed. Usually, she was a very gentle type of person, and hence never really got annoyed all that easily. In her case, the saying 'The quiet one is always the wilder one' is true. Although Sakuno may seem like a weak person, she was a demon on the tennis courts if provoked.

She gathered all her wits about her and approached the glaring group of fan girls the next morning, saying quietly, "I accept your challenges. All of them. Be ready, and meet me at Court F at break." Then, she left and sat on her seat, taking out her textbooks and getting ready for the first lesson. She looked back, a dangerous, evil smile on her face. "Don't be late." Her voice was soft and mocking, and many of the fan girls were surprised, but Tomoka hissed, "Don't worry. We won't be."

Neither party noticed Echizen Ryoma sitting near the back, listening to every word she said. A slight smirk made its way onto his face, and he decided to watch the match. He, having taught Sakuno a lot about tennis (thanks to his father, who made him do it because he was too lazy to get up off his ex-pro tennis player butt), wanted to see how good Sakuno was, and whether or not she gained any sort of benefit from his lessons.

At break, Court F…

Sakuno sat on the bench and tied her shoelaces properly. She had changed out of her entire school outfit, opting to wear a pink T-shirt and black bicycle pants under a white tennis skirt, and even tied her hair in a bun.

Just then, twenty of Ryoma's fan girls showed up, each carrying a tennis racket and glowering at Sakuno. "We're not late, are we?" Tomoka, their leader, asked mockingly. Sakuno smiled a smile so sadistic that it surpassed Fuji's. A shiver ran down the fan girls' backs, but they remained strong, their glares intensifying.

"So, who's first?" Sakuno asked, pulling out her pink racket and making her way to her spot on the court. A girl with long brown hair stepped to wards the other side of the tennis court. "Syuuna Ayumi." she said bluntly. "Which?"

--

Fifteen minutes later, all twenty of Ryoma's fan girls who had challenged Ryuuzaki Sakuno to a tennis match had all been beaten, all 6 games to love. "You guys suck," Sakuno commented, putting away her tennis racket and pulling a handkerchief out of her pocket to wipe away the little amount of sweat on her forehead.

"You – you – !" Tomoka spluttered angrily. "I'll beat you, Ryuuzaki Sakuno! One day, I'll beat you!" Sakuno, who had been walking away with her tennis bag slung over her shoulder, looked back and smirked. "Mada mada dane," she said, using Ryoma's catchphrase just to annoy them.

Sitting in a tree not far away from the tennis courts, Echizen Ryoma smirked. "Mada mada dane, Ryuuzaki." he called as she walked under the tree he was sitting in. She looked up. "Ryoma-kun!"

"You've been practicing, Ryuuzaki."

"H-Hai, Ryoma-kun."

"Wait for me after tennis practice." He jumped down from the tree.

"…What?"

"You heard me." He turned around and began to saunter away, but paused suddenly. "Oh, and, Ryuuzaki?"

"H-Hai?"

"I like your new hairstyle."

--

That was a mere opening story, really. It's a mini-story, not the main storyline I meant to have. Eto…maybe I'll rewrite it, 'cause otherwise, it's a bit weird that I started a story with a mini-story…

Ah, whatever. Mainly wanted to show that Sakuno isn't a weak little girl who sucks at tennis. She's OOC, I know that, but I got the idea, and really couldn't get it out of my head.

Reviews appreciated!


	2. Chapter 2

Sakuno's Snapped!

by

Stars of Gold

And now, we begin the real storyline.

There was one day that the Seigaku Tennis Club Regulars were very annoyed at Sakuno and Tomoka. Or rather, they were annoyed that Tomoka was yelling insults to Sakuno. Keep in mind that when Sakuno's patience snapped, it was for good, and she never again became the soft pushover that she once was. Hence, when Tomoka and her loyal band of followers AKA the Ryoma-sama We Luv U!! fan-club (not to be confused with the Ryoma-sama, You're So Cool!! fan-club) insulted her, she ... well ... there's an example below.

"You're nothing but a moron, Ryuuzaki!"

"Well, so is your face."

"You are so effing ugly!"

"Well, so is your face."

"You swear to your grandmother!"

"Well, so does your face."

"Ha. My grandmother's dead."

"She probably died after looking at your horrendous face."

"ARGHHHH!"

They continued in this fashion, and many Seigaku Tennis Club members were getting really annoyed.

"As much as I enjoy watching people suffer, I do not like to experience suffering myself. That is why I honestly hope that those two will simply shut their mouths." Fuji commented. "Say, Inui, I don't suppose you have any potions that might resolve this little problem, do you?" Inui grinned evilly. "Why, actually, Fuji, I do." He began to laugh maniacally, earning several weird looks from his peers.

"Ryuuzaki." The girls immediately turned to face Echizen Ryoma, already dressed in his normal school uniform. "Come on, let's go." Sakuno blinked in surprise. "Ryoma-kun?"

"Oi, Echizen! Practice isn't over yet!" Momoshiro called. Ryoma didn't even bat an eyelid, grabbing Sakuno's hand ("R-Ryoma-kun!") and walking towards the exit. "Really? I thought it ended when Tezuka-buchou left."

Indeed, Tezuka was nowhere to be found on the tennis courts. "...Damn, the kid's right. We've been listening to the girls throw about insults stupidly while Tezuka had already left." Momo scowled and slapped the fence lightly. "All the time I could've spent with Ann..."

"Inui, be careful. You might _accidentally _slip Osakada-san and Sakuno-san your new potion." Fuji hinted, his smile turning sadistic.

The next day, Fuji hummed a happy tune as he walked to school. His sister had predicted that problems that have been plaguing the Seigaku Tennis Club were going to be resolved. He grinned to himself, knowing that Inui's juice was just the thing that would help to resolve the arguments. _This will be an interesting day..._

ooo000ooo000ooo

Yeah, sorry it's short. Try guessing what Inui's new juice does! I got the idea from a dream of mine. It was really weird, though. Anyway, this is probably the last you'll hear from me till after the 11th of September. There's a major exam coming up, and my parents are worried for my grades, so I'm not supposed to go on the computer, watch TV, read storybooks, play my Nintendo DS etc. until it's over.

It'll end on the 11th of September, though.

Till next time,

Stars of Gold


End file.
